Always
by Red Lust
Summary: Chris's life was great, until the newest Diva made her way to RAW. Now, he is forced to remember an event that occured five years ago. Will he be able the confront his past?
1. It Can't Be Her

Disclaimer: Vince owns all of the WWE Superstars; I only own Toby...  
  
***  
  
"So, you're the famous Toby Morgenson. I must say that is a pleasure to meet you, the WWE has had its eyes on you for quite a while," Vince said, extending a hand. The young women in front of him had an athletic to her, tall, well built with a pair of low-rise black jeans and a hunter tank-top that matched her eyes with silver studs forming a broken heart. Her hair was dirty blonde and fell just past her shoulders. Around her wrist was a black sweatband  
  
"Likewise," she replied, accepting it and sitting down in front of the chairman of the WWE. Flipping a piece of her hair away from her face, she gave him a smile.  
  
"All right. I assume that you have looked over your contract. Is everything okay with that?" he asked her.  
  
Toby nodded, "Everything was fine with me."  
  
"Great, that settles it then. Do you have any questions about anything?"  
  
"Yeah, one. Which brand will I be joining?" Toby asked, tilting her head to one side.  
  
Vince took a deep breath, "Well, that's your choice. For you, I would say that the RAW brand would be better. The Divas in the division there are very athletic, and that is where the Women's Title is. However, the choice is yours."  
  
Toby thought about it. A smile came across her lips. "I think that RAW would be the better brand for me. Thank you," she said as she stood up. Vince handed her a copy of her contract.  
  
"You're welcome. And I would like to add on a personal note that it's a pleasure to have you here in the WWE," he said, shaking her hand once more. Toby left his office after that.  
  
Walking back to her car in the parking lot to get her bags, she heard male voices behind her. They belonged to Chris Irvine and Jason Reso.  
  
"Whoa, check out the new chick," Jason said, staring at Toby. Chris grinned as the two of them watched her get her bags. Then he noticed something familiar; along her lower back was a tattoo of a cross wrapped in a thorny vine. He had seen that tattoo somewhere, he couldn't remember where though.  
  
"Hey! Are you guys going to continue staring at me all day or are you going to introduce yourselves?" Toby asked them. The two blonde Canadians were caught speechless.  
  
"Well, um, sure. I'm Jason and this moron over here is Chris," Jason said, extending a hand. "Ignore Chris, he gets a little shy when he's around new girls."  
  
"Shut up, ass clown," Chris muttered. Toby laughed.  
  
"I'm Toby Morgenson, the newest addition to the RAW roster. Glad to meet the two of you," she said, picking up her bags.  
  
"Toby, that's a weird name for a girl," Jason said absentmindedly.  
  
"It's short for Tobias, which is what my parents were going to name me if they had a boy. They named me Tobias even after they found I was a girl," Toby replied. "I like the fact that it's odd."  
  
Jason nodded. Chris was still trying to figure out if he had met Toby before or not.  
  
"Well, we better get going. It was nice to meet you Toby," Jason said, elbowing Chris in the ribs.  
  
"Wha - yeah, really nice. Bye," he said quickly before walking off. Jason shook his head and followed him. Toby grinned at the two of them.  
  
"Chris, what's the matter with you? You were really spaced out there," Jason said, confronting his friend. Chris shook his head.  
  
"I've got this weird feeling that I've seen her before, I just don't know where," Chris replied.  
  
"Well, don't think too hard over it. I'll see you later," Jason said before heading off. Chris remained in the parking lot, racking his brain over the new girl. Suddenly, it hit him.  
  
"No, it can't be," he said in a hoarse whisper. Flashbacks of a night from five years ago came back to him.  
  
***  
  
"Remember now Chris?" Toby thought bitterly, watching him realize who she was. "You didn't think that I would forget about that night did you? Well, you know what they say about payback and bitches, pal," she said in a menacing tone.  
  
"But, I wouldn't worry about it. The Toby of old would have killed about it as soon as soon as she saw you, but this isn't the eighteen-year-old Toby. If you're lucky Chris, I will give you mercy."  
  
***  
  
Chris turned around to where Toby was standing. She smiled and waved. "It can't be Toby, she died five years ago because of my stupid mistake. I didn't know, I was drunk! How was I supposed to know what the hell I was doing?"  
  
Chris pushed the thought into the back of his mind. "Forget about it, I'll worry about it later."  
  
Toby walked over to Chris, "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, just thinking."  
  
Toby nodded, "Play on, Irvine, for your life is about to become a living Hell."  
  
***  
  
Please R&R! 


	2. Dark Memories

Disclaimer: I still only own Toby.  
  
***  
  
Chris walked into his locker room feeling really uncomfortable. After meeting Toby, he had a feeling of fear and dread in the pit of his stomach. But she said her name was Toby Morgenson, so it couldn't be the Toby he knew.  
  
Digging through his bag, he pulled out a picture from five years ago. It was of him and a girl in her late teens, with blonde hair that was pulled back into two braids. She had dark green eyes and a huge smile on her face. Chris had the same expression, and they two of them had their arm on the other's shoulder.  
  
Turning the picture over, he read the writing on the back. "T.M. and Chris; on our way to the top!" He smiled at the picture, and turned it back over. He was obviously Chris; T.M. was his younger cousin, Tobias. She had moved in with him so Chris could train her to become a wrestler. Then, both their worlds game crashing down.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Chris, Chris, are you down here?" Tobias' voice came from upstairs.  
  
"Go away T.M., I'm busy," Chris shouted back. He stared at the barrel of the gun in front of him. He could end everything in a matter of seconds. The aftertaste of all the alcohol he had consumed still lingered in his mouth.  
  
"Chris are you - what the hell are you doing?" Tobias came running into the kitchen. "Chris, put the gun down now."  
  
"No, just leave me alone," he slurred. Tobias made a grab for the gun, but he snatched it away. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"No! I'm not letting you do this!" she replied, lunging for him. "You can't shoot yourself Chris, you have too much to live for!"  
  
Chris fought her and threw her to the ground. "I said, leave me alone bitch!" he said, pointing the gun at her. His finger tightened around the trigger.  
  
"Chris, please..." she whispered. Chris didn't say anything, and before either one of them could react, he pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun filled the house, and Tobias fell to the ground not moving. There was a hole in her chest, and it didn't look like she was moving.  
  
"Oh God...oh God," Chris whispered over and over. He knelt next to his cousin's unmoving body and looked at her face. "What have I done?"  
  
Hearing sirens, Chris hightailed it out of the house. He was too scared to face the paramedics as the ambulance pulled up to the house. Hiding behind a tree, he watched as they stretched Tobias out, an oxygen mask on her face. Chris had no idea if she was alive, but he soon walked over to his car, and passed out as soon as he slid behind the wheel.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Tears were brimming up in Chris's eyes. He had no idea if Tobias was dead, he fled the area as soon as he had woken up. In an attempt to take his life, he had cost his cousin her own. Everyday he lived in regret for wanting to commit suicide, even if his life was Hell then.  
  
"Chris, you okay man?" Jason's voice came from behind him. Chris turned to face him.  
  
"I guess so," Chris replied, wiping the tears away from his eyes.  
  
"Who's that?" Jason asked, motioning towards the photo in Chris' hand.  
  
"My cousin, Tobias. She was shot five years ago, I don't know if she's alive or dead," he replied, handing the picture over.  
  
Jason looked it over, "Weird, she looks like that new girl, Toby. Think she's the same girl?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
***  
  
Toby sat in the Divas locker room, listening to them chat about random things. It didn't matter to her, as she changed into a black sleeveless top. Trish noticed a scar on her chest.  
  
"What happened there?" she asked Toby.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," was Toby's reply. She didn't care to talk to the other Divas, her current focus was to keep Chris from finding out that she was his cousin. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
Walking through the hall, Toby found herself easily lost. She wandered around for a while, looking down random corridors for anything interesting. She bumped into Chris, who was staring at something.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean - hello, Earth to Jericho?" Toby said, waving a hand in front of his face. He looked up.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking..." he trailed off. Toby looked at the picture in his hand. She instantly recognized it, it was of her and Chris.  
  
"Who's the kid?"  
  
"My cousin, I haven't heard from her in five years. She looks a lot like you, doesn't she?"  
  
Toby studied the picture. Her hair was lighter then, but she and the Toby in the picture were almost one and the same.  
  
"I guess so, we don't look extremely alike, just in the face," she replied, looking away from the picture. Did Chris know?  
  
"Well, it nice bumping into you again, Toby," Chris said, the name feeling all-too-familiar.  
  
"Likewise," Toby said, walking briskly away. "Shit, he probably thinks I'm his cousin! Tobias is dead, I'm Toby now. I should just play along, let Chris think that I'm a Tobias look-alike." she said to herself. Soon though, she was going to reveal everything. 


	3. Turn Back Time

Disclaimer: I only own Jessie and Toby! And that's it!  
  
***  
  
Toby sat on her bed in her hotel room planning her revenge on Chris when her cell phone rang. RAW had been over for a little more than an hour, with Toby set to debut next week. "Toby speaking."  
  
"Toby, its Jessie," said a female voice on the other end.  
  
"Oh, what's up Jess?" Toby asked her friend.  
  
"What's up? Did you get the contract?" Jessie asked her hurriedly.  
  
"Damn right I did. I knew that I would."  
  
"What about the other thing?"  
  
"What other thing?" Toby asked with an annoyed tone.  
  
"You know, with Chris," Jessie told her.  
  
Toby rolled her eyes; she had forgotten that she told Jess about the Chris thing. "Oh. Well, the bad news is that Chris told me that I look like his cousin, which means that he's going to eventually put two and two together."  
  
"Toby!" Jessie's shocked voice screeched on the other end. Toby had to hold the phone away from her ear a little bit. "If he finds out about your plan –"  
  
"He's not going to find out, Jess. I'll make sure of that. I just need to, you know, figure out a way how," Toby said, bringing the phone closer to her ear.  
  
"You mean you haven't already?" Jessie asked Toby, calming down a little bit. Toby took a swig of her water.  
  
"Sort of. I have an idea, but I need some more time to think about it. Rome wasn't built in a day, you know."  
  
Jessie groaned on the other end; "I guess. Hey, did you see any cute guys that are looking for a new valet?"  
  
"Jessica Anne!" Toby exclaimed. "I'm not playing matchmaker for you! Besides, remember the last time you tried to hook up with a wrestler?"  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me, what a nightmare that was. How about you?"  
  
Toby fell backwards on the bed, "Jessie, you know how I feel about getting into a relationship, especially now."  
  
"Tobias Morgan Dedre, you have not had a boyfriend in months! You need to get back on the Relationship Express soon, before you become an old maid!" Jessie shouted.  
  
"First off, that's a phrase my grandmother would use. Second, I'm the kind of person who will most likely living a lonely life. And third, no guy would be interested in me in the first place. I'll talk to you later," Toby said before shutting off her phone and tossing it onto the nightstand. She didn't want to concentrate on a relationship as of right now, not with her other priorities.  
  
***  
  
Chris awoke with a jolt and hit his head on the nightstand. "Damn it," he said, holding his head. That dream again. The last time he had it almost five years ago.  
  
"Why the hell is this happening?" he muttered before looking at the clock. The red numbers read 3:22 AM. He wish he knew more about the new girl, although she was nothing like Tobias. Still, it didn't sit right with Chris. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, a feeling of knowing and dread.  
  
Shaking his head, Chris rolled over and stared at the wall. "If only I could turn back time."  
  
***  
  
Chris managed to drag his body to the elevator the next morning, although he would have rather stayed in bed. He couldn't fall back asleep the previous night, not matter how hard he tried. As he slowly walked into the elevator, he was surprised to find Toby there.  
  
"Morning," he tiredly said. She looked at him with a broad grin on her face.  
  
"Morning. Bad night?"  
  
"In a way, yeah. Stupid dream kept me up all night," Chris bitterly said.  
  
Toby took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "Care to tell me about it?"  
  
"No. I didn't know you were staying here," Chris said, watching Toby write down something.  
  
"Small world, ain't it?" she asked, handing him the paper. "That's my cell number, in case you want to call me about something."  
  
"What, are you some kind of physiologist?" Chris asked her, raising an eyebrow. Toby laughed and shook her head.  
  
"No, but I can tell when something isn't right with a person. Plus, it gives you another person to talk with if you're bored," she said with a small shrug. The elevator reached the first floor and Toby started to leave.  
  
"Toby, wait a second!" Chris called. She turned around. Glancing down at the piece of paper she gave him, he thought about the dream he had again. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," she replied before walking over to a petite girl with strawberry blonde hair and was wearing a red halter top with a black denim skirt. Toby readjusted her black tank top and walked over to her friend. As she walked off, Chris caught a glimpse of her tattoo, which looked to familiar to him.  
  
***  
  
Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! I really appreciate it! 


End file.
